


How To Tame A Demon

by lucy6lou79



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Ghoul Sex, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, POV Original Character, Shameless Smut, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy6lou79/pseuds/lucy6lou79
Summary: The heat of the Fire Ghoul behind me radiated throughout my body, as I started into the eyes of the body against my front, one beautiful hazel green and the other a menacing soulless white. A gloved hand grasped at mine.'Don't go Cara Mia,' the words rolled out of his mouth like silk, 'Don't leave us,' he murmured again, as the Ghoul's warm hand traced up and down your arm soothingly.'I'm scared Papa...'
Relationships: Aether Ghoul | Omega Ghoul/Original Female Character(s), Cardinal Copia/Nameless Ghoul(s), Cardinal Copia/Original Female Character(s), Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Original Character(s), Multi Ghoul | Swiss Army Ghoul/Reader, Nameless Ghoul(s)/Nameless Ghoul(s), Nameless Ghoul(s)/Original Female Character(s), Nameless Ghoul(s)/Papa Emeritus III, Papa Emeritus III/Original Female Character(s), Papa Emeritus Zero | Papa Emeritus Nihil/Sister Imperator
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! First time writing for Ghost so please leave a comment :)

CHAPTER 1

The church is home to a vast variety of existence, creatures from all walks of life, whose circumstances have brought them to Satan’s door. Humans, like you and I – Sisters and Brothers of Sin here, devote in their ritualistic work, the Leaders – Emeritus bloodline, these noble men dedicate their time to spreading the word to the wider population, through the lure of music, sensuality and spectacle. Ghouls – complicated creatures, marvellously talented and should be avoided around feeding times – unless you want to become their meal, a selection of these tour the world with, currently, Papa Emeritus the Third.

What am you? Sister of Sin, formerly… well, it’s complicated, now christened Elizabeth – your previous name was inspired by former Catholic upbringings, so it seemed inappropriate to carry them here, and who else wouldn’t jump at the opportunity to select a new name for themselves, wipe the slate clean of all the dirt. Sister Imperator thought you would be most suitable working in the ‘musical take over the world’ aspects of the church – having a musical ear myself, however, you couldn’t help but think back to the stories about the Ghouls eating their staff on occasions of spectacular rage and bloodthirst.

‘I have other talents, Sister…’ You suggested, ‘maybe it would be for the best if I settled in around here before moving into such a role central to the Unholy Leader,’

Sister Imperator looked at you curiously, ‘Child, I don’t have time for nerves, most would be delighted to be offered a position working in a field such as this, I have made up my mind,’

Wonderful, you sighed. Maybe a trip to the library, on how to tame a bloody demon. ‘I trust your judgement of course, Sister.’

‘Great,’ She almost hissed, probably in annoyance with your temporary non-compliance. ‘Here is your room key, get settled in, and you will be expected in the Ghoul quarters at 10:00AM tomorrow, the clerk will explain your duties, and you shall meet your superiors. Good luck.’

Walking to your room, you was simultaneously enchanted and repelled by the inexhaustible variety of life, opposites – young and elderly, timid and boisterous, human beauty, and at the same time, demonic beauty.

Assigned rooms were allowed to be decorated – a refreshing satanic freedom differing to the previous dorm University experience, your mind was filled with images of chipped paint on the walls, various damp mould spots and vomit stained carpets, and with a shudder, you approached your own door.

It was a dark oak, with a brass door handle and keyhole. The key slotted in nicely with a wiggle, and you braced myself for the horror that could be waiting, and to your surprise, you were greeted with a fairly basis, yet luxurious space. The bed was in the centre, delicately prepared with silky black sheets, a card sat on the top of the bed, peaking my curiosity.

~ ‘ _Compliments of your Papa, welcome,’_

It read, with a seemingly flirtatious snap of him on the reverse side, upon joining the church, you would never have expected such a sensual, yet comedic leader – though Satan knows why. Carnal pleasure makes a lot of sense.

The walls were less harsh, a light grey, with a slightly darker grey carpet underneath my feet. Basic hanging space for clothes, and then a pigeon hole type bookshelf extended all the way from the floor to the ceiling. A space for a turntable and my vinyl collection, books. This would shape up nicely.

You flung myself down on the bed with a sigh, allowing your gaze to wonder over my work for the past few hours, this was _home_ now. Feeling a little safer, I dropped onto the floor and pulled out some candles and sage. The match illuminated the dim room, and you watched it dance for a moment, before bringing it down to touch the wicks and the sage. As the scent filled the air, your eyes fluttered closed and you willed it to bless the air and yourself, for safety, the past was not to be repeated.


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth meets a friendly Ghoul... and somebody else...

CHAPTER 2

Your eyes reluctantly opened, slowly adjusting to the dimly lit surroundings, and with a yawn, you pulled yourself out of bed. Lazily spreading the silky sheets back over the mattress neatly, letting the smooth fabric slip between your fingertips.

You padded over to the window, savouring the feeling of the plush grey carpet underneath your feet.

It was still a little dark outside, the sun just poking out of the horizon, gently illuminating the gardens the commons overlooked, pristinely upheld by the garden workers. You slumped down onto the window seat, savouring whatever time was left before you had to go to my posting – 10:00, I guess the church of Satan values a healthy lie in. Small goosebumps appeared on your arms as your face rested gently against the frosted glass, eyes settling upon a dark figure gazing at the rose bushes. He moved with a certain extravagance, hands pointed out in wide gestures, white gloves greatly contrasting the stark red petals as his touch grazed over them.

The figure suddenly pivoted, and two eyes locked on yours – one hazel green and the other a terrifying, hypnotizing white, as if he could feel your stares penetrating his back.

You suddenly felt rather exposed, in a night slip, shoulders out and décolletage barely covered. Still watching, he raised an eyebrow, as you slipped away from the window to retrieve the card left on my bed the previous evening.

Of course, I had just, somewhat, met Papa. You thought.

You would be lying if you said he wasn’t a strange kind of handsome, the warm blush lingering on your cheeks would give it away, but you knew somehow it was not special. Papa’s affections were rumoured to be widely shared among the Sisters of Sin.

The thought of having to work with him send a nervous shiver down your spine, but logically, Sister Imperator would not give a role working with the head of the church away to a new, non-experienced member, in reality, you’d probably be too far behind the scenes to even be permitted to speak to his Unholiness.

You quickly dressed, slipping a black long-sleeved mesh top over your head, and stepping into a long satin slip. You reached for the Grucifix and looked in the mirror satisfied at the reflection. After applying a little makeup, you grabbed your shoes and realised, you have no idea where I’m going.

As you opened to the door, key tucked safely in my pocked, you jumped about a mile.

Leaning against the doorframe was a peculiar creature, slim and rather tall, taller than me at least, dressed from head to toe in all black clothing, with a tail swaying tentatively behind him. Silver hair swooped back behind two horns protruding from his skull. His face was rather beautiful, silver impossibly high cheekbones and immersive baby blue eyes.

‘Hey there…’ You mumbled shyly, trying to come across as friendly and warm as you could manage, truthfully, rather shy.

‘Hello…’ The creature replied. ‘Elizabeth?’

‘Who’s asking?’

‘Oh’ He smiled gently, outstretching a hand, ‘I’m Rain. I was worried I…had the wrong room just then.’

You smiled reassuringly, ‘Yep that’s me, are you a Ghoul, Rain?’

He nodded with a shy smile.

‘That makes more sense, I’m rather relieved you’re here actually Rain, I had no idea where I was going,’

‘I think Sister secretly enjoys watching people scurry around panicking about where they need to go, which is why I came, I wouldn’t want to be lost myself…’

‘Thank you…’ You mumbled, touched, ‘It’s really nice to actually know somebody around here,’ You started, as we began to walk down the corridor side by side. ‘Really daunting being here, without any family…’

The shy Ghoul took a deep breath and rather stiffly, put an arm around you, to try and comfort you. You reassuringly ran your hand along the arm draped around your shoulder, and soon enough he settled into the contact slightly.

‘Any idea what I’m going to be doing?’ You asked curiously.

‘Well,’ The Ghoul blushed, ‘I suppose we’ve been… a little troublesome lately, especially Dew… playing around a lot… So, making sure we’re all in order? Checking the instruments, helping us practice if you’re able?’

A sigh of relief, ‘Music is a great comfort to me, I love hearing it, playing, _anything,_ so I’d be delighted with that,’

The Ghoul smiled to himself, happy to have another person around despite his shy disposition.

‘So, who else is there?’ you asked, trying to keep a conversation with the quiet guy going.

‘Well, you can see for yourself,’ He responded, stopping before a huge black set of gothic doors. The Ghouls had their own common area, from what Rain said, they were lively and playful, often setting things on fire and causing light-hearted havoc. So, that made a great deal of sense. But you couldn’t help but wonder why Sister Imperator would have put me here, it didn’t feel dangerous like you had initially thought. ‘This is us,’

Opening the doors, you was greeting with a sight that made me gasp a little, these Ghoul’s had their own little world in here. A common room of sorts, with a large wood fire crackling soothingly, and placed in front were several of the most comfortable looking sofas you had ever seen, you could imagine Rain sprawling out against the red velvet and drifting off to the sound of the burning wood. You. could imagine yourself there, at least you hoped you’d have the opportunity for such relaxation.

‘We all tend to chill out here,’ Rain explained, ‘Down here we also have a feeding room, and we each have our own rooms up there,’ he pointed at the huge staircase leading up to a higher level. ‘We also have all of our musical rooms up there, everything we need really. Papa comes quite often whenever we need to practice, or just to spend some time with us. His headquarters aren’t too far…’

Rain became quiet as he observed Dewdrop appeared behind, with a knowing look, his brothers weren’t as shy as he was.

‘This must be Elizabeth,’ A voice behind you purred, raising the hairs on the back of your neck.

You turned to face the Ghoul, ‘Yes…Sir?’ You mumbled, outstretching your hand.

The Ghoul instead extended an arm around your waist, their tale tickling along the back of your legs.

‘Dewdrop,’ The peculiar Ghoul purred again.

‘Dewdrop…’ A voice warned walking in through the entrance. ‘I do hope you’re being kind to our new arrival,’

As you turned something sharp was put into the palm of your hand, and as my fingers closed around it, he brought the hand up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss.

A red rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! please feel free to leave a comment :)  
> all my love xx


	3. CHAPTER 3

‘Hello Cara Mia,’ The Italian slipped off his tongue like silk, he watched intensely, forever a hopeless romantic with full knowledge of his effect on the ladies, with a knowing look – little did he know, you were very reluctant to fall into any kind of romance, not after the last one… he was probably thinking back to your voyeuristic encounter this morning. ‘How did you find your room?’ He smirked.

‘Fine, your unholiness.’ You answered quickly. ‘Thank you…’

‘Oh please…’ He murmured softly, bringing his gloved hand up to my face and resting it lovingly on your cheek. You felt my face flush immediately. ‘No more formalities, please. Call me Papa.’

Dewdrop’s tail wagged a little faster, with excitement watching the events play out in front of his eyes. Fire Ghouls are passionate creatures. ‘She’s rather shy.’ He observed. ‘Don’t worry Liza, we’ll soon squash that.’

‘I hope so…’ Papa joked seductively, something told you that wasn’t a complete joke to him, and you could feel his eyes penetrating your face, like he was trying to see into the soul. Am I just here to be some kind of sex slave for these… demons? You thought, suddenly a little annoyed.

‘Leave the poor girl alone!’ A voice commanded coming down from the staircase, like an angel come to the rescue. A Ghoul, but female. ‘Cumulus…’ She explained, reaching out for your hand and pulling you away from the grip of Dewdrop.

Dewdrop hissed slightly at the intrusion, ‘Dew.’ She warned, ‘We must be polite to our guest, she is going to be spending a lot of time with us and we don’t want her to feel _uncomfortable_ , don’t make me go and get _Cirrus_.’

‘Right.’ You clapped your hands together. ‘Any more introductions or is that it for today?’

‘Afraid not my dear,’ Cumulus smiled gently, ‘You still need to meet Aether, Mountain, Swiss and Cirrus of course, Cirrus you can meet today but the others are away on some promotional business, so, it’s just us for now!’

‘As much as I’d love to stay,’ Papa began, ‘I must go attend to some… official business. It was a _pleasure_ to meet you.’ He spoke charmingly, with another kiss to the hand.

‘Is there anything you guys need?’ You asked, looking around. Cirrus and Cumulus were cuddling together on the sofa, leaving Rain and yourself sat comfortably on the other one. ‘Feels like I got incredibly lucky with this ‘job’ considering you haven’t asked me to do anything for you yet. Sister Imperator might be pissed off…’

Cirrus smiled at Cumulus, ‘We’re ok dear, you could go and see if Dewdrop needs anything though, if you dare.’ She laughed. ‘He’s the first door on the left at the top of the stairs.

You shrugged. ‘May as well get used to his chaotic self.’

Hesitantly, you knocked three times on the oak door, better to announce yourself than walk in uninvited.

Quickly, a head appeared from around the door as it swung open, almost off its hinges. Dewdrop smiled excitedly.

‘Come in!’ He ushered.

Dewdrop’s room was considerably larger than your own, but that’s to be expected I suppose with a much more important member of the church. There was a double bed in the centre of the room, and the walls were covered in adornments. Including the famous Hagstrom hanging up proudly.

‘Nice guitar,’ You smiled, looking for somewhere to place myself.

‘Did you need something?’ The Ghoul frowned, gesturing towards a smaller fire and sofa.

‘Well, that’s actually what I came to ask you.’ You smiled. ‘If you needed anything.’

‘Well now that you ask…’ The Ghoul smirked, thrusting his hips.

You scoffed.

‘Ok… Ok…’ He laughed. ‘Well, I guess you could tell me about you.’

‘Well.’ You shrugged. ‘Not much to know, I’ve only just arrived here.’

‘What’s behind it?’

‘I’m not really one to focus on the past Dewdrop.’

‘Well something must have happened. To lead you to the door of Satan’s church, maybe you were running away from something or someone, wanting to start over?’

You looked at him intently.

‘You’ll keep this as our secret?’ You asked, feeling oddly trusting towards the fiery Ghoul.

To your surprise, he held out a grey pinkie. You smiled and outstretched your own, and took a sharp intake of breath feeling my skin tingle and burn slightly upon contact with his own.

‘What is that? Didn’t happen with rain?’

‘I’m a Fire Ghoul,’ He explained proudly. ‘But, about **you**!’

‘You guys say – Per Aspera ad Inferi, from Hardship to Hell. Well, that’s where I needed to go. Life before now was a life of torment, dark days but the nights were so much worse. A constant state of insomnia – lying there for my whole life waiting for the release of darkness. Which didn’t come of course, I just kept living. But… somebody came into my life that just ripped it completely open. I would be able to cope, I’m strong enough. But he posed a danger on my life. And, despite all the shit, there’s nothing I love more than to be alive. So, I don’t want to have that taken away.

He did try…’

The fire ghoul reached out and squeezed your hand, and that warmth filled your insides as a hot tear leaked out of your eyes.

‘He tried to kill me… Dew. After he forced himself on me and squeezed every ray of light out of my soul. My name wasn’t Elizabeth before here… But I’m just trying to be safe. The truth is I’m terrified. Not just of dying, but moreover of being alone…’

In a flash you were lying down, the Ghoul lying behind. His arms wrapped tightly around your body and his head nuzzled against your own.

‘You’re safe with us, angel.’ The Ghoul murmured, against my hair. ‘Do you feel it?’ He asked.

In his arms in that moment, you felt incredibly safe. You could feel his beating heart in his chest. Thump. Thump. Thump. And hoped silently he couldn’t hear yours, because it was beating with a dangerously increasing tempo. You could feel the fire in the very core of his being. And you knew he could hurt you, but was choosing not to. You knew he could hurt anybody that posed a threat.

‘I feel safe Dewdrop.’ You nodded. Placing your own hand over his.

A deep purr came from his throat, as his tail swished, settling over your legs, sealing you against him.

‘Am I going to be able to escape?’ You joked.

He reached out a hand and with that the door shut and locked.

‘Consider this an official duty.’ He instructed, breathing hot against my neck.


	4. C

You woke to the sound of the crackling of wood, and opened your eyes to watch the flickering orange embers licking the fireplace, twigs burning before falling, disintegrating into the pile of ash collecting at the very bottom of the fireplace. Content and lured into a deeper state of zen by the sound of the fire and accompanying warmth, you nuzzled further down into the velvety material and cushions underneath you, becoming startled when it responded with a deep purr. Sofas don’t purr. Your drowsy brain stated.   
Oh. 

Dewdrop purred subconsciously in his sleep again, the low tones sending vibrations down your spine like a small electric shock. His protective arm, still wrapped around you, kept you close, and tightened slightly, sensing the smallest of movements from you.   
Frankly, it was heaven. You could feel the rhythm of his heart, beating steadily. His warm silvery skin resting on yours. And his tail swayed contently, hitting against the back of the sofa every so often.   
It’d been the longest time since you had enjoyed such a warm, intimate touch with another.  
But another part of you was alarmed, what would Sister Imperator think of such unprofessionalism, lying in a slumber with your uppers, having done no work. But then again, this was no ordinary situation...

A wet touch suddenly to the neck broke you out of your train of thoughts, as Dew dragged his tongue along your flesh in his sleep. Your eyes widened. Ok I need to get out of here, before he eats me... You thought startled. 

As the tongue shot out again, you wriggled gently against the warm ghoul, careful not to disturb him, and slide out of his grasp. You looked around the room stealthily for something to put in your place, and your eyes landed upon a stuffed plush goat. You reached for it quickly and placed it underneath the Ghoul’s arm, watching nervously and with a slight warm smile as he nuzzled against the fur pulling it tight to his chest. 

Phew.

You closed his door gently behind yourself as you left the room, being careful not to wake him from his slumber. Eyes landing upon a schedule board pinned to the wall at the top landing of the stairs. Official duties suddenly became much clearer. In a day, your job was to ensure the Ghoul’s attended the feeding room, were hydrated, and overall happy, and to also make sure they attended the various commitments on the board – such as: rehearsal in 30 minutes. Dew was not going to be happy about that.... thinking back to the content purr vibrating against the back of your neck.   
What would help a tired Ghoul? I mean, you’d go for a coffee to liven yourself up but you weren’t sure Dewdrop would benefit from that, at least not the other Ghouls if the caffeination turns him into even more of a deviant. 

Eh, how bad can it be?

You began to descend the grand stairs, looking around for any other Ghouls lounging in front of the fire, and there sat Rain. Slowly blinking as he relaxed for a little bit longer, a large bucket of water with a straw in his lap.

‘Hey Rain,’ You murmured softly, letting your hand rest on his shoulder, careful not to startle him, gazing into the distance. He peered over his shoulder, looking at who was there, and his expression softening when he saw who it was.

‘He wasn’t too intense, was he?’ Rain asked.

‘I think I caught him at a sleepy time, luckily,’ You smiled, ‘But… still a little intense I suppose…Speaking of which, I see you guys have something scheduled for half an hour, should I give him some coffee or something to wake up? Do you need anything?’ You asked.

‘No coffee for Dewdrop!’ Rain quickly cried out, shooting upright. ‘Under no circumstances, the last time...’ He shuddered. ‘Hot Chocolate should suffice, I’m sorry for the outburst, but... the building burnt down last time.’

‘Oh shit...’ You laughed slightly, ‘I’m glad I asked...’

Rain smiled gently, ‘The kitchen is down there, you’ll find everything you need.’

Meanwhile, Dewdrop soon sensed the absence of the previous warmth pressing up against his body, and fidgeted in discomfort, on the presepus of consciousness. Just as you returned again through his bedroom door, being careful not to knock anything over or spill the two mugs of sloshing hot brown liquid.

‘Dewdrop,’ You murmured softly, setting down the mugs and kneeling in front of the sofa.

You repeated his name a little louder this time, and pressed your fingertips softly against his cheek, attempting to wake him. You felt him jolt ever so slightly under your touch, but sink back down again quickly when he realised who was there.

‘Where’d you go?’ He wined, a claw finding your arm and tugging.

‘I made you this,’ Tugging your arm back, you lifted his mug and placed it in front of him, gesturing for him to sit up. His tongue shot out of his mouth, licking from corner to corner in an almost comical way as he fixated his eyes upon the mass of cream, marshmallows and cocoa, steaming in front of him.

‘Be careful it’s hot…’ You chuckled, eyes widening slightly as he raised the mug to his mouth and chugged the boiling liquid in three quick gulps. The mug was placed back in your hands and he tilted his head to the side, producing a low roar and small flame from his mouth. Fire Ghouls burp fire I guess…


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

I can feel the rumble, that’s breaking in your heart… You hummed, closing the door to the Ghoul headquarters behind you, I can see through the scars…

You stopped suddenly, curiously looking for the source of the draft slowly creeping up your arm, ah. An open door, to what looked like a garden. Maybe you’d be able to find your room this way… You shrugged, already stepping in its direction. 

Reaching the doors, you looked apprehensively at your reflection in the glass panels, feeling that this may be somewhat forbidden, but the sight of the deep blue expanse stretching endless in front, littered with stars and a glowing moon called your name louder than the danger of being told this was a restricted area.

A cobble stone path started at the door and winded in different directions, peaking your curiosity. Like Dorothy, you began to follow the path, moving in the left direction when greeted with three routes.   
You were met with two deep green walls either side, and as you walked, roses began to appear amongst the thorns, a soft pink, growing darker as you stumbled deeper into it, until they were blood red. You then found an opening, like a secret meeting place hidden within the forestry. 

There was a small gate, and you quietly flicked the latch pushing the gate open and stepped into the opening, there was a large fountain situated in the centre, a bench, and a shield of red roses hiding you from the rest of the clergy.

‘Beautiful…’ You gasped out loud, looking at the scene in front of you encased in a blanket of glittering stars. Your feet led you to the edge of the fountain, and you lowered yourself down to sit on the edge and listen to the gentle stream of water. Everything else was silent and still. Peaceful. 

‘Isn’t it.’ Another voice mused. 

‘You found me.’ You responded, not looking up. You didn’t need to look up to know who had joined you.

‘I had a hunch…’ He explained, ‘You seem to have a fixation with my roses,’

‘I was on my way back to my room…’ You excused, ‘But it seems I ended up lost here,’

‘What an inconvenience,’ He smirked, stepping away from the gate and striding over to join you on the edge of the fountain.

‘I didn’t take you for a peaceful, sit in a secret rose garden kind of man,’ You stated, letting one hand trace the top of the water.

He sighed, ‘Everything is so busy, what’s wrong with enjoying stopping for just a moment to feel the earth spinning underneath you…’

You laid down on the edge, one hand underneath your head supporting it, so that you could look up at the velvet night sky.

‘Amen to that, I wish I could stay here…’ You frowned. ‘Away from the past, away from responsibility, just here with the flowers,’

‘And me?’ He asked.

You laughed a little. ‘Always the romantic, Papa. I suppose you could come and visit…’

‘Visit?’ He gasped, in false outrage, grabbing your hand and pulling you to your feet. ‘I hate to remind you…’ He continued, intertwining one of your hands and putting his other around your waist, in a dancing position. ‘You’re in my headquarters, and this is my garden.’

‘I found it easily enough,’ You shrugged, ‘I think that gives me at least half rights of ownership.’

‘I suppose I could arrange for you to have a key, Cara Mia…’ He said softly, brushing a piece of hair away from your eyes.

‘I’d like that…’ You nodded, stepping away from him quickly. ‘It’s late Papa, I’m not so sure it’ll be a good idea to look after Dewdrop tomorrow without my fullest whit about me.’

He rolled his eyes, taking a hold of your hands again. 

‘Fucking Dewdrop…’

A giggle escaped your lips as suddenly he pulled your hips towards him, lips tantalisingly close. 

‘Papa…’ You warned, pushing against his chest again with a sigh, shaking your head. ‘Professional…’ 

‘I don’t know what that word means,’ He mumbled, dipping his head towards yours again.

‘Sorry…’ You muttered, stepping back from him. ‘I need to go…’

THE NEXT DAY

‘Eughhghhg,’ You groaned, lifting your head up from your pillow. ‘Oh god…’ 

With a hangover head feeling, you groggily lifted yourself up from the bed as the memories from the previous night flooded back. Papa, garden, rejection… You didn’t necessarily want to swerve that kiss, in fact, you were certain that the feeling of his moving against yours would be delicious. But… it’s important to maintain a professional relationship, you told yourself, not wanting to face the fact that the reason you were reluctant to pursue any romance was the flirty Italian, was in fact due to him promiscuous nature… You craved a wild passionate love affair, loyal and committed to one another, soul mates… 

Meanwhile, Papa was pacing up and down the corridor inbetween his home and the Ghoul’s, he had dropped by the garden, secretly hoping that you may appear, but to no avail. He couldn’t put his finger on why he was feeling this way. It wasn’t the first time he had been rejected, and he would typically resume his usual schedule and find somebody else to gift his affections upon. But he felt the need to… try again, or at least find out why… so that he could try again…

‘Er… Elizabeth…’ He called out, watching as you appeared around the corner ready for the day of work.

‘Papa…’ You blushed, hesitating in front of the door as he paced towards you.

‘Elizabeth…’ Another voice greeted you, with an outstretched hand.

‘Yes,’ You smiled, shaking his. ‘And you are?’ 

‘I’m Aether, I have just returned but I could do with some help in the library in about an hour, will you meet me back here?’ 

‘Sure,’ You nodded. ‘Here in an hour,’ 

‘Papa…’ Aether said slowly. ‘Are you alright?’

‘Yes, yes. Of course.’ Papa nodded slowly.

‘Oh…kay,’ Aether shrugged at the weird behaviour, before disappearing back into the Ghoul commons.

‘I should…’ You started, pointing at the door.

Papa just nodded, looking slightly flustered, and when you were out of his sight…

‘You’re going to be the death of me…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this felt majorly cliche to write but I loved it anyway
> 
> and 
> 
> my idol dm'd me back last night on ig and I'm still in shock so unable to write anything other than cliches.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

‘So, we were just talking…’ You explained, whispering to Aether through the shelves of books. ‘Then suddenly he’s pulled me into a tango, we’re laughing and he’s trying to kiss me!’

Aether shook his head, ‘What did you do?’

‘Well… I told him I needed to go home and go to bed, said something about not being tired for work, and then he tried to kiss me again! I told him we must be professional, and he wanted to kiss again, and then I stepped away from him and just left.’ You explained. ‘It was very tempting Aether… But, I just don’t want to be one of the Sisters that he just has wrapped around his pinkie finger.’ 

‘It’s not surprising.’ Aether explained. ‘I knew from the exchange I witnessed this morning that Papa must have some form of attraction towards you. But it was a little strange. He’s not normally ever that flustered. But I suppose that could be because you rejected him… Although I would think that would make him save his pride and avoid you, not be lingering around where he knows you’ll be.’

‘Maybe the rejection spurs him on? Point to prove.’ You shrugged. ‘That’s worse though.’

Aether shook his head, ‘Look, I don’t know what you’ve heard but Papa is a good guy, he treats women really well despite there being a fair few of them, and he wouldn’t ever point prove or intentionally hurt you. The truth is, I think he’s just searching for a great love too.’

You looked down, playing with the locket around your neck. ‘You’re right. He’s never given me a reason to be dubious about him…’

‘Good, now…’ Aether smiled, pulling the book he needed from the shelf. ‘This is it,’ He dusted the cover.

‘What is it?’ You asked curiously, watching as he dusted the dust carefully away from the leather cover.

‘Just some church history,’ Aether explained, ‘Got some spare time so…’

‘Fair enough,’ You shrugged, backing out of the book aisle. ‘What’s…’

‘Papa.’ Aether said happily, looking above your head, and sure enough, there he was, behind you.

‘Hello Papa…’ You greeted, turning around and stepping back to be at Aether’s side. ‘What can we do for you?’

‘Oh,’ Papa shrugged. ‘I’m just here to pick up a book.’

You raised your eyebrows sceptically. ‘What’s the book about?’

His own eyebrows raised, trying to think of an answer, making you blush and smile with amusement at the same time, both of which you did a good job of hiding. 

‘History.’ He answered quickly. ‘History, of the Satanic Church. If you’re going to be leader, you best know your stuff,’ he said, wagging his gloved finger. ‘Now, best be going,’

You turned to Aether silently with a knowing look once he had disappeared behind another shelf. 

‘Okay.’ Aether smiled, gritting his teeth to try and hide the laugh that was threatening to spill out loudly from his lips.

‘I need a bloody drink,’ you cursed, walking together towards the exit.

‘What’s your love life like Aether?’ You asked randomly, as you walked back to the Ghoul headquarters together. ‘I don’t really know a lot about Ghouls honestly, if you don’t mind of course…’ You stuttered.

‘It’s fine Elizabeth, honestly. Ghouls, generally, tend to have relationships with other Ghouls or humans, though its best to avoid them in heat… could get ugly. We enjoy relationships just like you really. Some prefer to have multiple partners, most follow this lifestyle, and some stick with one person for the most part. Take Cirrus and Cumulus for example, they’re together for the majority of the time, but they enjoy the company of others sporadically.’ He explained. 

‘What about you?’ You asked shyly.

‘There is somebody…’ He answered reluctantly. ‘But she’s too shy to talk to me and I’m away touring or on promotional duties. Maybe once things have settled down I will go and talk to her.’

‘I think you should do it before you go away again Aether. Write a letter, give her flowers. She’d be incredibly lucky to receive your affections!’ You encouraged. ‘Just from the short time we’ve spent together today, I can tell you’re very much a good catch.’

Aether blushed a little. ‘Thank you, I think you’re right. I can’t wait around otherwise it might be too late. Though, writing a letter may save me the embarrassment incase she does reject me. If not, I suppose it would be up to her to give me a signal back…’

‘What about Papa?’

‘What about Papa?’ I asked him in return, ‘I’m not interested in the type of relationship I’m assuming he’s pursuing with me. But… I have taken into account what you have told me, and if he gives me the signal that there is more in it than that, then I suppose I will have to give him a chance.’

‘I’d like to see Papa in love…’ Aether mused. ‘I think he longs for it deep done.’

You sighed, feeling a slight buzz in the pit of your stomach at Aether’s words. ‘Sir you’re going to have to stop that, you’re giving me the feels!’

Aether laughed, ‘Come on, we’ll go get you a hot chocolate.’

‘Excuse me, I’m supposed to be the one taking care of you!’

So, you found yourself sat by the fire once again, somewhat intertwined between Dewdrop and Rain, Dewdrop’s arm wrapped carefully around your shoulders with his head resting on your shoulder, nuzzling in. Rain’s head also lying on your shoulder, and one of your hands was tentatively stroking his hair, his eyelids were growing heavy, fighting the lure of a kitten nap in front of the fire with his Brothers and Sisters.

Your attention fell upon a note placed forgotten on the coffee table. You squinted to get a look at the name written on it. 

Elizabeth xx

‘Cirrus…’ You murmured quietly. ‘Do you know who left that note?’ You asked, unable to move to reach it without disturbing the two sleepy Ghouls. 

‘Papa was here earlier,’ She shrugged. ‘Would you like me to have a look?’

‘Sure,’ You smiled, doubting it would be anything inappropriate for her eyes.

Her fingers ran gently over the red envelope, being careful not to tear it, and she pulled out a heavy brass key, dangling from a red ribbon. 

‘A key to the gardens as promise, my dear Elizabeth. May you find peace underneath the stars.’


	7. Chapter 7

An early knock on your door. The groan, perhaps a little too loud depending on who the sleep disturber was, filled the silent space and you reluctantly peeled yourself off of the mattress.

‘Aether?’ You mumbled, rubbing your eyes in slight annoyance. ‘Do you need my duties?’

‘May I come in?’ He asked, looking over your head into the room.

‘Sure man,’ You shrugged, opening the door allowing him to enter.

‘So…’ He started. ‘Very important upcoming event, sort of sprung onto us. A test perhaps. We need to hold a ball this weekend for the most senior members of the church. And everything has to be perfect, otherwise… Papa’s title may be at risk, we may be at risk… Even you may be at risk if Sister Imperator isn’t pleased with our efforts.’

‘Oh…’ You looked down.

‘Hey,’ He smiled, lifting your chin up with his fingertips. ‘I’m here to help on your end of things, we like you a lot, especially Dewdrop, he’d probably try and eat Sister or something if you got sent to the kitchens,’

You chucked, ‘So what is expected of me?’

‘Primarily, making sure we Ghouls are all perfect. Perfectly presented, perfectly behaved. Which is pretty easy… For most of us,’ He coughed, thinking about a particular gremlin, ‘You may need to dance, but informally, be prepared for some questions. Word is, Papa 2 wants his position back, he, along with maybe Sister will be looking for some dirt.’

‘So… Dewdrop needs to be calm, and I need to be tight lipped in case of any interrogation?’

‘Sounds pretty simple, but where do you think Papa got his sexual deviancy from?’

‘His big brother,’ You bit your lip. ‘So, he’s going to try and make it difficult for me?’

‘Not necessarily, but he will probably notice your beauty and seize the chance to screw one of the most attractive ladies in the room and get some throne stealing ammo at the same time.’

‘Unluckily for him,’ You sighed, ‘I guess I’m a little charmed by his younger counterpart. And you Ghouls of course, keep me from slaving away in the kitchens,’ You smirked, bumping shoulders with him. 

‘What am I to wear?’ You gasped, ‘I don’t have any formal attire…’   
‘I’ll have a word with the girls,’ Aether nodded, ‘Don’t worry, we’ve got you.’

‘So, have you got any news with your little lady friend? Will she be coming?’ You smiled, winking at him. 

‘Sadly not,’ Aether shook his head. ‘Attendees will mostly be, the Papas, Sister Imperator, Wives, Ladies in Waiting, Cardinals, most senior officials. A very few select members of the church to fill the room, and staff.’

‘Did you write a letter yet?’ You continued.

He blushed, ‘I have tried, failed, been entirely too loving… But when I get there, if it isn’t completely embarrassing. You could read it for me?’

‘Of course,’ You smiled, pulling him in for a hug and resting your head on his muscular chest. ‘I’ll always have your back.’

Meanwhile, in another corner of the clergy, a second unpleasant awakening was occurring. Papa didn’t open his eyes immediately, instead, trying to ignore the dull aching of his head against stone. His body felt weak and stiff. This certainly wasn’t his large silk bed… 

He lifted his head from the bench, wisps of dark hair falling in his eyes, and in a general mess. He already knew where he was, memories from the previous night flooding back. The news, and then he came here, waiting desperately hoping for you to appear as you seem to do around each other. But he was alone in the dark night, only the chilly breeze to keep him company with his thoughts. The opposite of what he had desired.

She didn’t come… He thought with a groan, not that he was particularly surprised. He would need to try a different technique, but first… He banged his head lightly against the stone wall, he would need to keep his papacy. Preparations were already underway, cases of every kind of wine imaginable being retrieved from deep within the cellar, the kitchens were undoubtedly already gathering ingredients and preparing the menus, and rich burgundy and purple banners being hung in the Grand Hall. 

He just had to put up a pristine show of his work within the church, and you, were definitely one of them. He could already picture you stood, in a beautiful dress, smoothing down Dewdrop’s suit, tightening the tie and passing him sweets underneath the table to keep him from getting restless. And he could picture you dancing with him, bright eyes looking back up to him with a smile, and those lips… Plump and rosy. Made just for him to kiss.

He ran his hands through his hair with a sigh. How did I fall so hard for this woman? Just from casual conversations and stolen glances.

You were also thinking about him, feeling a little defensive actually, how dare they come in his home and try and take his papacy away? He was the best Papa you’d ever seen, granted, the only one you’d ever seen in the flesh. But you noticed how he differed to what you had seen to the others. He grabbed the hands of the weak, and told them he understood them. He offered support to those who needed it, he didn’t wear the robes all the time, and you thought that was better – he was himself.

And so, you decided to go and see him. 

You slipped a dress over your head and your shoes quickly, glancing in the mirror one last time, a little more conscious over your appearance. You had been quick to rule out a romance, on the basis of the past or just damn fear, but you longed for him really… To grab him hard and feel his lips moving against yours passionately.

You nodded curtly at the guards, heading into the headquarters of the Ghouls and Papa, and stopped reluctantly towards his big, wooden red doors. What if there was another woman in there with him? What if…?

No, you stopped yourself, delivering three short loud knocks before stepping back a little.

No answer.

Your hand reached for the handle anyway, was this overstepping a boundary? Whatever, I’m worried about him, you thought, reaffirming that you were doing what you thought was the right thing. 

Papa’s rooms were the grandest you had ever seen, large art deco furniture filled the space, decanters of alcohol and a large roaring fire. Followed by another set of double doors, which was presumably his bedroom. Again, you were riddled with anxiety, afraid of what, or whom may be waiting for you on the other side of the doors.

But, you didn’t really care, his wellbeing was more important than your feelings at this moment. 

Reluctantly, you stepped through the door, being careful not to make too much noise, and a very innocent sight greeted you. Papa was fast off in his very large bed, far too large for just him… But it did seem out of character, being nearly afternoon. Maybe he was sick…

You stepped into the room further and took in his appearance, without his skull paint for once, you were able to appreciate his natural features. High cheekbones, a jawline that could’ve only been sculpted by Satan himself, but dark circles underneath those piercing eyes.  
His normal look was sexual, a little menacing. Easy to forget that there is a, pretty much ordinary man underneath it all. Born into this family.   
‘Papa’ You whispered, now more worried than ever at the intrusion. ‘Papa…’ You repeated again.

He stirred in his sleep, and you sat down on the bed, resting your hand on his cheek hoping to bring him back to consciousness. 

He shot up with a gasp at the contact, and you blushed seeing his bare muscles from underneath the deep red sheets.

‘I’m sorry Papa, I didn’t want to intrude…’ You started quickly. ‘I needed to see that you were okay…’ 

He couldn’t help but smirk a little at the sight of you on his bed, rosy cheeks, a little flustered, presumably because of the intimately of the situation… and his lack of clothes.

‘Oh topolino,’ He said gently, rubbing his eyes and stroking your arm lightly, ‘You say you were concerned about me?’ 

‘Papa… Aether came to visit me and told me all about the upcoming festivities, what might be the meaning behind them. And… Well that cannot be easy on you, it’s not my place to say, and I don’t mean any disrespect, but… they can’t replace you, you’re the best Papa to ever grace this church, and…’

You blushed as he hushed you, his finger grazing your plump bottom lip lovingly. 

‘…’ He started, huffing with annoyance at the sound of somebody else knocking at his bedroom door.

And with a loud and authoritive voice, he called back.

‘Enter.’


	8. Chapter 8

Your time with Papa was cut short by a worker Ghoul, informing him that the guests had arrived. And you had not seen anything of him since. After ensuring your official duties were in order, you had made a beeline for your room, eager to avoid any questions, like those which Aether had warned you about. Though, your affections had taken over, secretly slipping away, making a visit to the secret garden you shared that evening, but was alone with the roses, and your thoughts about him. 

After a hectic afternoon, overseeing the Ghoul’s outfits were ready, steamed and pressed, and that they themselves were fed and watered, rested. You had headed back to your own room, and were jiggling the key through the lock when your eyes widened in terror. Aether didn’t arrange a dress to wear…

Your mind was already trying to recall the inventory of your small wardrobe, and you paced halfway across the room, running on autopilot at this point, when a dark hazy mass out of the corner of your eye, on the bed stopped you. 

A long bag was draped over the bed casually, with another large box placed on your bedside table. Who had been in here?

Curiously you lifted the bag and started to slide the zipper down to reveal its contents. A gown. You blushed a little gazing at it, a bold red silk with a sweetheart neckline and corset back, the fabric fell all the way down to the floor with a slit up the leg. Surely this is a little much Aether…You thought, picking up a note which had fallen out along with the dress.

Mia, a dress worthy of your unfathomable beauty, wear this for me. – Forever your Papa.

You spent the remainder of your free time placing your hair delicately in rollers, and applying your makeup. Your eyes were sultry and cat like, fluttering underneath thick black lashes, and your lips were a stark red, matching the dress he had picked out for you. Glass like skin, with a little pink blush.

You would need help getting the dress on, and so, grabbed the bag and box, and headed for the Ghouls.

‘Well this is an expensive dress…’ Cumulus murmured curiously, as her hands expertly worked at the corset. ‘A gift perhaps?’

‘Papa left it in my room for me. Quite luckily, as I didn’t have anything else suitable to wear.’

‘Romantic,’ she smiled.

Your shrugged. ‘I’m sure it’s just a kind gesture, a lowly member of the church such as myself wouldn’t have the funds to buy a dress for such an occasion.’

‘Hmmm.’ She murmured quietly. ‘Papa doesn’t just leave dresses for anybody, my friend.’

You gasped from a particularly large tug, as you were further laced inside the dress.

‘Sorry… We’re almost done, Elizabeth.’ She smiled, lacing up the ribbon at the bottom of your spine. ‘Voila.’

She stepped away and you gazed at your appearance in the mirror. The dress hugged your figure perfectly, coming in at your waist, and out again at your hips. One leg peaked out from the slit, and you admired the shoes, sparkling in the glass. 

‘It’s not too much?’ You bit down on your lip.

‘It will draw attention,’ She admitted. ‘You look stunning, but I suppose, that is what Papa wanted.’

‘I’m not overdressed though?’ You mumbled.

‘No, my dear,’ She smiled, placing her hands gently on her shoulders. ‘Don’t worry.’ 

You turned to her and placed one hand on her cheek. ‘Thank you. I really don’t want to screw things up…’

‘We’ll be with you.’ She squeezed your hand, leading you towards the door.

The other Ghouls waited at the bottom of the staircase for you. Lined up. Each was dressed in tight black dress pants and shirts, velour jackets fitted neatly to each frame and were adorned with their symbol in silver embroidery, and their crucifix of course.

‘Button, Dew.’ You said gently, fastening the button on his blazer, and brushing a wisp of silver hair back into place behind his ear. 

You stepped in front of each Ghoul, checking their outfit was pristine, removing any threads and smoothing down any stray stubborn hairs.

‘Right,’ You smiled. ‘You’re all perfect,’

Aether nodded, ‘We’re going to need to make our way for our entrance now. Elizabeth will go first, wait for us at the bottom of the staircase, and we will be escorted to our table. As we are the band Ghouls, we will be seated near the Emeritus’s. Best behaviour everybody… For Papa.’ He warned. 

You smoothed down the fabric nervously, hands shaking, knees shaking a little. The Ghouls were lined up behind but of course, you had to go first. You scowled, but exhaled, relaxing your expression.

‘It’s your turn,’ One of the Sister’s explained. ‘Go through the door, you will be announced, head to the bottom of the steps. Wait for Papa’s Ghouls to join you. Ok?’ She instructed.

You nodded curtly. 

The doors opened in front of you, revealing the Grand Hall. And how it was grand. Hundreds of faces turned towards you, seated at large, meticulously set tables. Deep purple lights danced across the ceiling, highlighting every sculpture, cherub and demon anciently carved into it. Banners covered every corner, fabrics deep and rich in colour, celebrating the Third line of Emeritus Papacy. 

‘Lady Elizabeth,’ A voice called out, and you began to descend the steps, looking straight out in front of you, not daring to look a little closer and meet the piercing gaze of not just your Papa, but his older brother. He watched curiously, licking his lips as a large soft curl fell in front of your face, you shyly waited at the bottom of the steps, feeling conscious under the spotlight of eyes. 

‘Lovely…’ Papa II smirked, meeting the eye of his brother. ‘Maybe tonight won’t be so bad after all.’

Papa III took a quiet intake of breath, observing your appearance himself. How he longed to brush the soft hair out of your porcelain face, watching your shy expression as his hands gripped your waist, pulling you into him. 

‘The Royal Ghouls,’ 

You exhaled in relief, feeling Dewdrop’s warm hand on the small of your back. You smiled, grabbing his hand.

‘Don’t let me trip,’ You murmured.

‘Never,’ He whispered back, his tail snaking over the front of your leg protectively.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> had to get myself in major feels for this one
> 
> hope you love my lovelies 
> 
> xx

The royal orchestra put on quite a show, dresses gliding along the dancefloor, graceful lifts and twirls. 

‘He’s still looking at you.’ Aether whispered to yourself and Dewdrop.

‘Who?’ You asked quickly, careful not to turn your head and alert the watching eyes. Dew’s arm subconsciously gripped your arm tighter.

‘Emeritus the Second,’ He nodded curtly, eyes flitting above your head as someone approached.

‘Is he coming over…’ You asked in a hushed tone, alarmed, trying to act casual. He flashed a look of warning in your direction.

‘Your unholiness,’ Aether greeted, bowing his head.

You repeated the notion, not daring to turn around and look at him. Instead you traced your finger around the edge of your glass, leaning more and more into Dewdrop, uncomfortable with the stranger intruding the conversation.

‘Little one,’ Papa murmured against your neck, bringing a familiar feeling of dread right up to the surface.

‘Your unholiness…’ You repeated after Aether, grimacing as your hand was lifted from the glass by his cold, bony one.

‘Dance with me.’ He responded, though by the way you were pulled from the chair, you knew it was no request.

Your Papa watched, nibbling on his bottom lip and his older brother led you through the tables and towards the dancefloor. He’d been too obvious in his distaste when II spoke of you, turning this whole thing into a game to him. The brothers had been pitted against each other in a fashion relentless until it was too late and the damage was done. 

He would need to distract the brother. He thought, keeping his eyes on the scene unfolding in front of him.

‘I don’t dance, Sir…’ You mumbled with a sharp intake of breath as the hand on the small of your back forced you closer towards him, until you could feel his very breath against your face. 

‘Yes, you do.’ He countered, leading you into the steps with forceful hands, ‘Don’t worry little dove I will guide you.’

You avoided his piercing eyes, trying to trip, but moreover, keep the conversation to a minimum.

‘Do I make you nervous?’ He asked confidently.

‘Sir?’ 

‘You’re blushing, you won’t make eye contact with me, and so, I can’t help but wonder.’

‘You’ve got it wrong, Sir.’ You quickly replied, instantly regretting the words as an angry look flashed across his eyes. ‘I’m rather shy in general, so you can imagine what effect a person such as yourself… with such importance, and choice of people to dance with, would do.’ You babbled, being careful not to offend.

He twirled you around, the red fabric opening like a flower.

‘Do you realise how delicious you look, my love.’ He continued, hand tightening on your waist.

You didn’t dare answer, but instead desperately glanced over his shoulder for your Papa, desperate for anybody to help you out of this suffocation. 

‘Or are you interested in somebody else here tonight, perhaps?’ He murmured, stopping to stroke your cheek, one finger dragging across your lips. ‘Lots of important suitors here, the Cardinal, perhaps my little brother?’

‘Papa and I have a strictly professional relationship,’ You answered quickly.

‘Ok ok,’ He held his hands up, ‘I believe you,’ His lips brushed against your ear as he spoke. ‘If what you say is true… You are welcome to join me in my chambers this evening, I would delight in doing depraved things to you, you seem so innocent. I want to rip it away.’ He licked his lips.

‘Is everything alright here?’ A harsh voice asked, a familiar voice. And a familiar hand, took your arm.

And how Papa II now saw, saw the anger practically radiating from his brother, saw how his eyes softened when they gazed upon you, how your shoulders fell from the tense and stressed position, to like butter when his hand made contact with your soft skin. He saw how he longed for you, and how you longed for him in return.

He smirked. ‘Everything is fine isn’t it, little dove.’

You nodded with pleading eyes, feeling the bile rise up a little in your stomach, you couldn’t bare the thought of anything happening to him.

‘If you’ll excuse us brother,’ your Papa said harshly, ‘It’s my turn,’

Just as quickly as he spoke, you were swept away, being spun and guided into safety.

‘Oh Papa…’ You whispered, looking into those eyes.

‘Mia,’ He returned, practically melting into your touch. ‘I couldn’t stand it a moment longer… His dirty hands all over my precious Mia…’

‘I would never…’ You assured him. 

‘You don’t even need to tell me.’ He nodded, ‘Besides… You didn’t exactly hide it well.’ He smiled.

‘I was trying to protect you,’ You gasped, a laugh escaping. ‘Was it that bad?’

‘Not so bad,’ He comforted you. 

‘Hey,’ You groaned, ‘You try listening to all the ‘depraved things’ that he wants to do to you,’

His expression suddenly hardened. ‘Only I will get to do those things to you.’

‘I thought we were just friends?’ You teased, not daring to look at him.

‘I have realised that…’

‘Elizabeth.’ A voice interrupted. 

‘Sister Imperator,’ You smiled, bowing your head to her, dizzied slightly from the conversation.

‘There is somebody I would like you to meet,’ She smiled back, ‘If you’ll follow me,’

Why did you get the feeling that there was something else going on here?

‘How are you finding your new role?’ She asked, leading you towards the back of the hall. 

‘Difficult, however very rewarding sister, the Ghouls are interesting creatures.’ You answered carefully. ‘I feel blessed by our Unholy Father that you have placed me.’

‘Excellent!’ She clasped her hands together. ‘Now, you must be wondering where I am taking you.’

‘It has crossed my mind.’

‘Cardinal Copia is with us this evening, taking a night off from his busy duties to oversee things. I wonder if you would be able to tell him about your sector, the Ghouls, and I happen to think, on a personal note, you would make a fair pair.’

What was her game?

‘Ah, Cardinal,’ She smiled, leading you towards a peculiar man. He was dressed from head to toe in a rather… tight suit, an extravagant grucifix embroidered to the breast of the jacket, rather telling of his high position within the church. His face was rather intriguing too, eyes just like your Papa, but dark circles adorned the skin around them, his upper lip was painted with black, but the lower remained bare, and a small moustache rested just above.

Was he related to the Emeritus family?

‘I’ll leave you both to it,’ She smiled, leaving you alone with the strange man.

‘Elizabeth,’ You started with a bow, ‘I understand there is something you are wanting to know about my position?’ 

The Cardinal chuckled, guiding you to sit next to him. 

‘It’s rather embarrassing Sister,’ He explained, gently holding one of your hands with one of his leather clad ones. ‘I am perhaps due for a promotion, perhaps here. So, that might explain Imperator’s thoughts here. But, my instincts lead me to believe, this is her strange way of trying to set me up with a lady.’

‘Oh,’ You chuckled.

‘But don’t worry, Sister!’ He continued. ‘This isn’t my style, but to appease her, maybe it is best that he talk, and laugh a little bit, to get us off the hook.’ 

You giggled a little, wine hitting your system.

‘I must say, not that you aren’t attractive Cardinal, because… I suppose you are. But I’m very pleased not to be hit on right now,’ 

‘That bad?’ He chuckled, leaning against his hand. ‘Who was it?’

‘I’m not one to gossip.’ You shook your head.

He subtly held up two fingers, and you couldn’t help but raise your eyebrows.

‘Not surprising.’ He explained. ‘He can be a bastard, especially around a lady such as yourself.’

‘Cardinal!’ You exclaimed, ‘You’d be cast out if anybody heard such blasphemy.’

‘I can trust you to keep my blasphemy between us?’ He smiled.

You held out your pinkie. And he frowned, you laughed a little.

‘It’s a non-satanic church thing then I guess. If we join our pinkies, then the promise cannot be broken’

He went a little red, and reluctantly mimicked your actions.

‘There,’ you giggled, ‘Now our secret is safe for all of eternity!’

Papa III looked over, and couldn’t help but feel his earlobes heating up again, watching the interaction. Cardinal doe eyed, leaning against his palm as you laughed at whatever was being discussed. He didn’t know what made him feel sicker, his older brother making an advance or Sister Imperator’s little project.

He himself began to dance with another Sister, gripping her waist with stupid jokes spilling over his lips, he needed you to notice him.

‘It’s actually been a pleasure, Cardinal. I hope you do transfer, maybe we could have tea or something…’ You suggested, shaking his hand.

He brought your hand up to his lips. ‘The pleasure was all mine.’

You swiftly walked back towards the centre of the room, feet slowing down when you noticed Papa. Another girl in his arms, she laughed as he twirled her around, and his eyes met yours. But he didn’t stop.

‘That’s my brother for you,’ A voice whispered behind you, you didn’t need to turn to know who it was. ‘If you want to find me, my chambers are next to his. I wouldn’t disappoint you.’

You broke away from his contact, pushing through the bodies standing between you, and the path to the exit, almost breaking out into a run. The corset that once felt beautiful, now felt like it was crushing you, like you couldn’t breathe. Papa had you, when you had put up such a fight. And just a few moments later, he was tangling another girl in front of you, sprinkling his affections onto her like they were meaningless and inconsequential. 

You only stopped when you were greeted with the chilly air, pressing your hand against the stone wall to catch your breath. 

‘Where are you going Papa…’ Aether asked back in the ballroom, following him quickly, after he had practically dropped the Sister he was dancing with on the ground.

‘I need to find her.’ Papa answered, making a beeline for the door.

‘Papa. What about the guests…’

‘I don’t care about them.’ He shrugged, bursting through the grand doors.

‘Can I explain?’ You heard Papa ask, walking into your little hideaway.

‘Explain what?’ You asked, not turning to him.

‘I know what it looked like.’ He breathed. ‘But I swear, it isn’t that.’

‘What is it like then? To me, it looks like I’m just a game to you, that you’re willing to say whatever it is that will make me open up, but when I’m not looking, you’ll go and do the exact same thing to another…’

He spun you around to face him, his gloved hand gripping your wrist.

‘Listen.’ He urged you, still holding you under a vice grip. ‘My brother threatened me. That he will have you, and take you… I had to make him think that there was nothing special here… and… So, I danced with somebody else, made sure he watched… But then you saw. But what you didn’t see was how I dropped her, leaving her abandoned, to rush after you.’ He paused to breathe, stroking your face. 

‘Well… He’ll know now anyway…Papa.’ You whispered.

‘I don’t care, Cara… I can’t explain it. I haven’t felt like this… When I see you, my heart swells, ever since I saw you… I’ve spent every single waking minute thinking of you, trying to get you out of my mind… You didn’t want me… And I tried, but every nerve in my body longed to touch yours, every instinct pointed me in the direction of your room,’

He breathed, ‘If you want me to stop… I will try.’ He hung his head. Worried he had made a mistake. ‘I don’t know how I will get over it… Maybe I won’t. But if that is what you want, I won’t bother you anymore.’

Without thinking, he pressed his lips against yours quickly. A short sweet kiss.

His eyes widened about to apologise, when your hands roughly reached for his collar, almost tearing the fabric as you pulled him back towards you. He moaned into you, walking you against the stone pillar, two hands grasping your body at the waist.   
Your lips moved against his furiously, cheeks burning, hands gripping his hair to keep him close. 

You broke away first, to steal a breath, and rested your forehead against his, but he wasn’t ready to stop, pressing another short sweet kiss to your lips, then your chin, your nose, your shoulders. Any exposed flesh he could reach.

‘I’ve spent every waking moment ever since you arrived dreaming about that,’ He admitted, cupping your cheeks with his hands and delicately pulling you in for another kiss. 

He murmured breathlessly against your lips. Biting down on your plump, kiss swollen bottom one.

‘You’re mine… Ti amo…’


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, the clergy was full of thick headaches, hangover cure attempts and dreaded alarms. No rest for the wicked after all, the rest of the Emeritus’s and Co were yet to return to their Rome headquarters. Sister’s reluctantly dragged themselves out of bed to prepare for the breakfast orders, and clean up the almighty mess left in the Grand Ballroom.

Though, one awakening was much more pleasant.

You stirred a little, savouring the soft feeling as your cheek glided along the silky pillowcase underneath it, like yours at home – but with a higher thread count presumably… You frowned, becoming much more aware of the surroundings, specifically, the arm tightly pressing you against the chest behind you. Blushing, you squeezed your eyes shut, hoping to be swept back into the land of dreams and stars instead of reality.

‘Are you awake my love?’ A deep rough voice murmured against your shoulder.

You nodded, too shy to murmur back to him.

He moved away, the cold air moving into the gap, but he quickly pulled you onto your back, hovering over.

‘I like you in this shirt…’ He teased, teeth pulling at the collar. 

‘What happened…’ You frowned, noticing a slight throb in your forehead. ‘Did we…’

He laughed a little, ‘You’d certainly remember if we had, my angel. I just did not wish to part from you,’ He whispered, tracing along your cheek. ‘You do remember what I said to you though my dear?’

You giggled and kissed the tip of his nose. ‘Yes… certainly turned my night around,’ 

He sighed and settled on top of you, his head nuzzled into your breasts. ‘I wish we could stay here forever, I do not want to face the conclusion of this visit.’

Your fingers found the smooth, bed-dishevelled black locks and laced through the strands, soothingly massaging until he was practically putty in your hands. 

‘If anything happens… It isn’t because of me is it…’ You bit your lip, ‘I don’t want to jeopardise anything Papa, it’d kill me.’

He lifted his head, moving close to your face again to look deeply into your eyes.

‘My precious girl, my brother’s game was just that, a game. Imperator is not interested in petty gossip, she will need something concrete to dethrone me. But… even if it was a game of importance, I would choose you… every time. I am fed up of this life of loneliness, longing for the one I can bare my soul too.’ 

‘How do you know it’s me?’ You frowned, searching for answers in those eyes.

Suddenly your lips were captured by his again, slowly moving against each other, his tongue teasingly glided against your bottom lip, and when you gasped, he gripped it in between his teeth, pulling slightly, gently, careful not to be too rough. His body was hot, and kept you pinned against the bed in a vice fashion, your only attempt at movement was to pull him closer, and he obliged, hips grinding into yours passionately by their own accord. His hands found your hair and pulled softly at the root, savouring the feeling of your gasp against his own lips. He whimpered a little as your hips jutted up against his, heart beating a million miles a minute.

‘Tell me you don’t feel it too…’ He growled, pausing for a second for the words to come out, before pressing more open-mouthed kisses to any inch of skin he could find. In an act of desperation, for more contact, he gripped the fabric of the white dress shirt you had slipped on last night, and the sound of ripping filled the room – sounds of small gaps, heavy breathing, and your heartbeat in your ears. 

‘Tell me…’ He repeated, hand finding your jaw.

‘You’re mine and I’m yours Papa,’ You murmured breathlessly, meeting the intense stare. 

He frowned deeply and reluctantly suddenly moved away, and like clockwork, you moved onto your knees and moved into his arms. 

‘I need you…’ He started, ‘But I don’t want to rush this…’ He brushed a curl out of your face. 

‘I don’t have any clothes…’ You blushed, with a giggle.

‘I’ll have my assistant bring your closet… I have some space…’ he explained.

‘Papa…’ You laughed a little, straddling him to get a better look at his face, grease paint smeared just about everywhere. ‘I think that’s a little fast. We haven’t even been on a date.’

‘Satan has filled my heart with a fiery passion for you, he made you for me to hold and to cherish,’ The words rolled right of his tongue. 

You rolled your eyes, laughing softly. ‘Go get in the shower my love, my heart cannot take any more of this,’ 

‘You made me wait long enough,’ He moaned, licking and nipping cheekily along your collarbones, ‘I will never stop,’


	11. Chapter 11

‘Are you sure I’m ok to leave the Ghoul’s today?’ You asked Papa, hugging the quilt towards your chest as he pulled his robes over his head, a change from the usual formal suit.

‘They will be rather docile after a night of heavy drinking, requiring bedrest and sleep.’ He murmured softly, holding your chin up with his finger. ‘Besides, I’m not sure I want you where my brother will be able to find you.’ 

‘Oh yes, I’m sure he will have absolutely no incline where I am,’ You teased, falling back onto the bed dramatically.

You gazed back up at him, and he looked back with a torn expression.

‘You are so delicious my precious one,’ He bit his lip, hands running up your legs.

‘Go!’ You laughed, ‘They will be tearing down the banners in your absence.’

Sighing, alone, you curled up to the left of the large bed, used to having much less space, truthfully, you didn’t know how he was content with such a large space alone, cold sheets beside you. Nonetheless, the lure of sleep tugged with ease, eyelids falling heavy and fading consciousness. 

You were no longer safe between soft sheets, but alone, naked, surrounded by the cold and dingy. The sound of dripping water could be heard long into the distance, along with the scurrying of rats and presumably other foul creatures. 

A girl.

You watched as she attempted to stand, her knees knocking together, fingers grasping for something to hold and keep the weak frame steady. As she straightened, the hair moved from her face and you gasped, as though looking in a mirror. 

And suddenly you were her.

You winced as you stepped forward, your bare feet scraped against the rough ground, small stones digging into the damp flesh. Nearing the corner, you heard the whisper of voices, and dipped your head, staying out of sight.

‘I have found her…’ A familiar voice stated confidentially. ‘And the time has come to finished what we started.’ 

‘You’re too late.’ The other voice murmured. ‘She is under his protection now.’

The first voice transformed into that of a beast, a roar. And then a sinister laugh filled the air, chilling you to the bone.

‘I will kill every Man, Women, Ghoul, Demon, Papa that attempts to stand between her and I.’ He threatened. ‘They will not know what is coming until the blood has been spilt.’

‘How do you intend to get her alone…’ 

‘She’s here now.’ 

You barely had time to flinch, feeling the words breathed against your bare neck. Feeling the blade pressed against the pale skin of your throat. 

‘Say goodbye,’ It repeated, and you dropped to your knees, seeing Papa struggling – held by another masked figure.

Yells filled the silence, but before a sound could escape your lips, you felt the metal move with a perfect deadly precision, and the blood poured from the wound. You gurgled, hands trying to stop the gruesome red fountain spilling from your neck, but it continued to drown you, filling the lungs until you collapsed on the ground. Eyes wide and lifeless. 

Dewdrop, rather docile as expected, sat crossed legged in front of his television, surrounded by the remanence of a grand pizza feast. When two knocks rapt against his door, he glanced over in annoyance, calling out to enter.

His expression switched when he saw you in the doorway, Papa’s shirt hung delicately off your frame, and you grasped a blanket, teary eyed. He was by your side within the blink of an eye, sensing the emotions radiating from your soul. He silently closed the door, guiding you into the room, and nuzzling his head into your neck.

‘What happened?’ He asked against your neck, bringing back the dreadful dream.

‘Dew… I think he’s coming for me… I had a dream, a vision…’ You gasped, in between hard sobs. Hot tears spilt onto your cheeks, and you clung onto him.

‘Who else knows about this?’ He asked, while hooking his arms around the back of your legs, before scooping you up into his arms – surprisingly strong for such a skinny Ghoul. He carried you carefully, then placing you down onto his own bed.

‘Just you.’ You answered, finding his hands. ‘Papa is too busy… I don’t know where he is and I don’t want to disturb him…’

He stretched his arms out again, inviting you in, and you obliged, crawling into his lap to rest your head against his legs. Soothingly, his clawed hands dug into your scalp, rubbing circles with just enough pressure for you to rest your eyes.  
‘Listen to me carefully.’ He instructed. ‘You don’t go anywhere without Papa, I or another Ghoul. If that bastard dares show his face around here, I will rip his throat out.’ He warned. ‘He will die a slow, painful death.’


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, I love hearing what you think!
> 
> Also accepting Tumblr requests if anybody would be interested! Comment below and I'll leave my @

CHAPTER 11

‘Wake up baby…’

The words bounced around a little in your subconscious, reluctant to allow yourself to be pulled from the light slumber, wrapped in warmth. You felt a slight twinge of a tickle at the endearment… Baby. 

‘Come on,’ Dewdrop repeated, running a claw softly along your face.

‘Why?’ You breathed, allowing your eyes to open.

The Ghoul looked down at you and felt himself soften a little more if at all possible, at the sleepy eyes staring up at him, resting entirely on top of him. You felt the lull of sleep tug at you again feeling the rhythm of his heartbeat and the gentle rise and fall of his chest. 

‘Papa has a surprise for you,’

A warmth spread within you, not from the fiery creature but the other fiery creature he was referring to… 

‘Does he know? About our secret?’ You whispered.

Dewdrop shook his head.

‘Keep it that way please,’

He looked down at you sceptically. ‘Is that really for the best?’

‘I have you to protect me,’ You shook your head, lifting your body away from his, but moving your hands up his arms, settling in his lap. You rubbed your chin over the top of his head, savouring the feeling of the silvery wispy hair moving against your skin. He purred involuntarily, unable to stop himself from nuzzling his head into the flesh of your neck.

‘I must walk you to Papa’s…’ He huffed, ‘He does not like to be kept waiting,’

You sighed softly, feeling a little conflicted, but pulled away from the warm embrace nonetheless – the warm friendly embrace, you willed the thought. As if you willed it enough it might become the truth. 

Dewdrop followed suit, standing and stretching those long limbs, small fangs appearing as he yawned.

‘You looked terrifying like that,’ You grinned, backing away from him slowly.

He barred his fangs at you with a hiss and lunged forward, smirking when a small scream escaped your lips.

‘Watch it.’ 

He insisted on making sure that you were safely tucked inside Papa’s headquarters before making his way back to his own, never had he warmed so soon to a human, wanted to protect them so fiercely.   
Secretly, he found it a little difficult to deliver you to Papa, keep you locked inside his room instead, blissfully indulging in kitten naps. He saw the way you looked at each other though… 

Papa linked his hands with yours immediately, pulling you into the dimly lit room. He had turn the place into a big fire hazard, you noted that you would need to remind him to tell him to blow them out otherwise he’d probably die if he fell asleep, but looked past it for the moment to see the romantic intention. And it sure did make you feel romantic. 

You stole a glance at him and he was looked back at you will large hopeful eyes, biting his lip a little.

‘So?’ He asked quickly, and you let his hand slip away as you stepped further into the room. A gasp escaped your lips. He had set a little table, wine, about a thousand candles, and rose petals trailing to the other set of doors.

‘Wow…’ You whispered, and you felt him press his body lightly against yours, a hand on your hip guiding you towards the place he had set for you. ‘Do you like it?’ He asked shyly, pulling out the chair – ever a gentleman. 

You nervously fiddled watching him sit opposite you.

‘Nobody has ever done anything like this for me Papa…’ You mumbled, watching the way his forehead moved into a frown.

‘They’re fools,’ He didn’t break his gaze. ‘You deserve to have the entire world set at your feet,’

‘I’m not so sure about that…’ You blushed, suddenly admiring the tablecloth, willing a distraction.

‘I’m going to give you the world…’ He murmured, raising your chin to look at him with two fingers. Looking into his eyes, you felt as though the air was being swept from your lungs.

‘You take my breath away… I am undeserving…’ You whispered, not looking away.

His gaze softened, never dimming in intensity however, ‘Now you know how I feel when you are around…’ 

You laughed over dinner, as he told you the many stories of his extravagant lifestyle, a Ghoul cleared the last plates and a silence fell upon you.

‘Papa…’ You started, and frowned when he shook his head.

‘You don’t need to call me that, my title… I want you to be with the real me…’ He fumbled, ‘My family and our most trusted advisors are the only ones… Alessandro.’ 

It rolled seamlessly over his tongue with an accent that raised the heat in the room a little.

‘Alessandro,’ You repeated, ‘and you must know, my real name is not Elizabeth…’

‘Elise…’ You smiled, ‘Not so different, but different enough that I could be somebody new.’

He stood suddenly and reached out for you.

‘You don’t need to be somebody else,’ He spoke softly, turning around and feeling the zipper of your dress. He placed a hot open mouthed, breathy kiss to the exposed skin on your shoulder. ‘You are the most divine soul I have ever encountered, I want to explore every single inch of it… Every single inch of you.’

Your breath hitched at his words.

‘Is this okay?’ He asked gently, ‘Please let me touch you… Love you.’

You nodded and he tried to keep his movements slow, but every second felt like a minute and he longed to feel you without any barriers keeping you even a little bit away from him. 

An intense heat flowed to your face as you felt the zipper move from the shoulder blades, down to the small of your back, and then stop at the edge of your panties. The fabric fell in a heap at the floor and a hand guided you to step away from it. 

‘Look at me… Elise.’ He panted, pressing increasingly urgent kisses to the base of your neck.

When you turned he found it difficult to restrain himself, holding you tight at the waist and savouring the taste of your lips on his.

‘Follow the roses…’ He whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw

You settled on the edge of his bed, just left in your underwear, as he closed the door behind him. He moved tantalisingly slow, you thought he was teasing you, removing his jacket at a glacial pace. You watched how every single muscle moved as the clothes were discarded.

‘Come here Alessandro.’ You commanded, and his knees almost buckled hearing his real name roll off your tongue. But, he shook his finger at you, continuing the strip tease. 

The shirt came off next, button by button…

And then the belt…

And then the trousers…

He then strolled to meet you at the end of the bed.

‘Well done… Such a patient girl.’ He greeted, brushing the hair from your face.

‘What about these?’ You smirked, fingering the soft cotton of the white gloves. His finger settled in front of your lips, and you nibbled softly on the fabric, pulling it away until his hands were free to roam.

Satisfied with the effort, he stretched out onto the bed, leaving you encased underneath him. 

‘Are you sure this is okay, Cara,’ He asked softly, gazing down at you with loving eyes.

You looked back, matching his intensity, staring underneath thick black eyelashes fluttering at him.

‘I need you.’ You breathed, pulling his face down to meet yours. He swooped down and captured your lips between his once again, kissing you with urgency despite how he wanted to go slow. You gasped, crossing your legs together over his back, as you felt the tented boxers grind against your most intimate area. A moan tumbled from his mouth and back into yours, repeating the motion.

His hands moved quickly behind, lifting you up slightly as he played with the bra straps. ‘I think this needs to go?’ 

You nodded eagerly, pressing your now bare chest against his, blushing hard as his fingers travelled further down, pulling the only remaining fabric away, and tossing it to the floor. 

‘Undress me…’ He begged, flipping you over, now on top of him.

You repeated his teasing motions from moments ago, placing small kisses along his jaw until he bucked against you relentlessly, desperately… Looking up at him, his eyes locked onto yours, you licked down his chest, down the deep muscles, until you reached the deep v leading into his boxers… The intensity of his stare was killing you, leaving you in a fit of nerves, but you didn’t want it to stop. His eyes were heavy, beads of wanting sweat beginning to gloss his perfect skin, and he stared down through his eyelashes, unable to contain the pants and whimpers.

You took your time, feeling the black fabric between your fingertips, before pulling them down revealing his long, hard cock. It strained almost painfully against the cotton, before springing out and slapping hard against his abdomen readily once the barrier had been removed. You flung the underpants across the room and his eyes wandered your body as you sat up away from him… the curve of your breasts, your waist, your hips. He longed to touch you, but didn’t need wait long as you dipped back towards him. He felt your hot breath on his cock, and he restrained the thrust forward that he had been holding back for so long now. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing as you pressed a small kiss lovingly at its base, and then another one at the tip. 

Suddenly you were lying on your back once again.

‘My turn,’ He smirked, his hands pulling your legs apart and settling in between them. He peppered kisses along your thighs, nearing closer and closer, catching your flesh with his teeth with small nips and bites that had you leaning further and further into him. 

‘Do you want me to make love to you?’ He asked, stopping and moving up towards you.

‘Yes…’ You whimpered, willing him to finally give you what you needed.

He settled above you once more, and dragged his finger gently across your cheek, admiring your beauty.

‘You are the most lovely, delicious creature,’ He breathed, ‘I want you to be mine,’

You gasped as you felt his cock rubbing teasingly against your entrance.

‘Take me then.’ You growled, between gritted teeth. And with a jut of his hips, he moved into you, sliding slowly and gently until he was buried, hips touching yours. 

‘You’re so big…’ You frowned, looking up to him with glossy eyes.

‘Shhh…’ He whispered soothingly, taking his hands into yours and rubbing circles soothingly into your palms. His eyes rolled a little into the back of his head, his lips parting as he paused, waiting for you to be comfortable and the pleasure set in. 

He was shaking from his effort of going so slowly, breathing staggered - but watched your expression like a hawk, wanting nothing more than to give you pleasure.

‘It’s alright,’ You nodded, stroking his cheek, and with your words, he carefully withdrew and thrusted back into you.

The noise that slipped from your lips was absolute music to his ears, and he repeated the motion, wanting to hear the delicious sound again. You gripped onto his hand, knuckles turning white from the pressure, as he moved into you… Again, and again. 

‘You’re so tight… My beautiful darling,’ He breathed hard, ‘Fuck.’ A guttural groan fell from his lips, and you bucked at the sound, clinging onto him with your legs.

He felt your panting against his collarbone, and you began to readily meet his thrusts, hipbones meeting with increasingly power.

‘Fuck…’ You cursed, meeting his eyes. ‘Fuck me, Alessandro, fuck me.’ 

He let go of your hands and gripped the headboard instead, using it as leverage to thrust himself as deep as possible into you, any control he had clung onto was lost, and you clung onto his back, feeling the muscles move underneath your hands as he pulled himself forwards. 

You felt yourself slip and your mouth fell open as the waves of orgasm washed over you, eyes rolling into the back of your skull with the sweat, the pleasure, the obscene sounds of your love making. 

His own mouth fell open as you tightened around him, and he jerked madly for a moment, unable to control the speed at which his hips moved against yours, the friction driving him even more wild. 

You felt him twitch inside of you, erratic thrusts now spilling into you with a few wordless cries, and only when the last drop was inside, he stopped moving, settling on top of you. 

A deep breath left your lips and your hands flew to brush the dark hair from his sweaty brow.

‘Are you ok, my love? Is there anything that you need?’ He mumbled into your bare skin, his eyelashes tickling you as he blinked. 

You nodded shyly, feeling a blush settle on your cheeks. ‘Was it good?’ He heard you ask in a small voice, and he looked up, unable to believe his ears.

‘That was the best moment of my existence…’ He answered in response, ‘I believe our Unholy Father crafted you for me with his own hands, he wills us to be together. I want you to move in with me… I want you with me…’

You continued you stroke his hair.

‘I want you to be by my side… And I want everybody to know that you’re mine…’ 

‘As long as they know you’re mine as well…’ You murmured, closing your eyes peacefully.

‘The whole world shall know, Mia.’


End file.
